Mistletoe
by SalamandaLove
Summary: *Its late, I know* All Raven wanted was her Christmas beer...


**Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Raven.**

Christmas time at the guild was full of fun, wonder and excitement. The snow that lay crisp on the ground outside made everything look clean and pure, and it was such a peaceful scene.

Inside the guild was a different matter. People scattered about, cheering, drinking and in Natsu's case; fighting. Green and red lights where hung up around the room and to the left of the bar stood a giant Christmas tree; red tinsel was wrapped around it and every member of the guild had hung up their own personal decoration. Below the tree where many presents, all different shapes and sizes and all covered in different sorts of wrapping paper. Everyone had been assigned different people to buy gifts for, it was Fairy Tail's secret Santa and the gifts were given out Christmas Eve. Mira had been the match maker she is and hung up Mistletoe above the bar and the main doors.

Christmas Eve, Raven woke up early to find Rogue in her kitchen, a delicious smell making its way to her sensitive nose. She hopped out of bed quietly, and slowly crept up behind him staying as quiet as possible. Finally a safe distance from him, she leapt at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and was on his back almost like she was getting a piggy back ride.

"Happy Christmas!" She squealed as Rogue grabbed her legs to stop her from falling, he turned his head and kissed her cheek whispering "merry Christmas babe".

She dropped to the floor and hoisted herself up onto the counter beside the cooker; swinging her legs like a 5 year old.

"Wattcha cooking?" She asked, while Rogue moved to the side sliding between her legs and putting his hands on the counter behind her. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Pancakes" He stated and kissed her lightly. "Go shower then get dressed, breakfast will be ready by time you've finished" He stepped away, grabbed her hands to help her of the counter top and watched her retreating back until she disappeared into the bathroom.

**X.x**

When they arrived at the guild Mira had jumped in front of the couple stopping them before they could come in any further.

"What?" Raven asked, annoyed because Mira was in the way of her Christmas beer. Mira smiled and pointed up; there, hanging above their heads was Mistletoe. Raven glanced at Rogue from the corner of her eye to see him staring at her; she grinned then stood up on tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Aw!" Mira squealed in delight and clasped her hands together "so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, now can I get my beer?" Raven asked, tilting her head sideways and looking at Mira, Mira rolled her eyes and nodded while Rogue chuckled lightly at his girlfriend's attitude.

"Finally!" Raven grabbed the beer that Mira had just placed in front of her; it had a sweet tang to it but to make it more Christmassy Mira had stirred some cinnamon spice into it. Bringing the mug to her lips she tipped it and let the delicious liquid enter her mouth. "Wow, gives you a slight buzz doesn't it?" Raven asked turning to Rogue, who was sitting next to her, and drinking the same beer she had.

"Sertenly does" Rogue agreed, placing his own mug back on the bar. His let out a small laugh when he saw Raven; she had some foam on the side of her lip. Holding up a hand he motioned her to lean forwards with one finger, Raven looked slightly confused but did as he commanded.

"You got a little something right… here" He finished the sentence and leaned his face down close to hers, and swiped his tongue across the corner of her mouth; licking the foam of her face.

"Ah! You perv" Raven laughed and shoved against his chest, just as she was about to take another swig of her beer; a pink blur appeared in the corner of her eye and slammed into the bar, causing it to shake and her drink to spill. Raven watched in shock as the golden liquid spread out on the surface. Slowly she turned to look at Natsu who was still lying on the floor groaning. She bent down, grabbed his chin and lifted him from the floor.

"You just spilt my drink" She almost whispered, but her voice remained calm and level. Natsu gulped and desperately tried to show his apology though his eyes; as Ravens fingers where gripping onto his jaw tightly and he couldn't speak. "Who threw you?" She asked, eyes narrowing and her grip tightening. Natsu's eyes flicked left before returning back to hers, Raven, very slowly, turned the way Natsu had looked.

Gray was standing there in only his boxers, hands behind his head and whistling trying to play innocent. Raven dropped Natsu, and he fell to the ground letting out a pained grunt, and she stood and made her way to Gray. Gray spotted her and made a run for it, but Raven grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Now Gray that wasn't very nice was it?" She asked again her voice remained calm and level; Gray gulped and hurriedly shook his head. "Well you can do one of two things; buy me another drink or you can choose not to and suffer a great deal of pain and won't be able to walk again for about… a month."

"I'll buy you a drink!" Gray answered her quickly his voice breaking as he quickly run back to the bar and waved his hand franticly calling over Mira. Making her way back to her stool, Rogue turned to her a playful frown on his face.

"Baby come on its Christmas Eve, don't you think you were too hard on the stripper?" He mockingly scolded her; Raven only smirked in reply and took hold of the fresh drink that was placed in front of her.

**End! Haha fun… I ment to finish it ages ago but life got in the way, so it's a late Christmas one-shot xD**


End file.
